


Oh, Brother...

by sophiaswritingstorys



Category: Breaking Bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: This story of multiple chapters will focus on Jesse's life before breaking bad. It will especially focus on the relationship between Jesse and his brother Jake and how their parents treat them different.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom. I had this idea about five months ago when I watched breaking bad for the first time but didn't write it down yet. As you can see, I finally did it! I hope I didn't forget too much so that the details won't be wrong...  
> Have fun and comment if you liked it :)

September 2001

”Smile!“ Diane Pinkman said proudly as she took a photo of her youngest son with his new blue backpack.

It was Jake's first day of school and his entire family was there to celebrate. Grandma made a cake and Grandpa bought new skates for him. Even Aunt Ginny was there, even though she felt sick the last couple of days.

As Diane had taken at least ten photographs, she turned to her husband Adam who was watching his son as proudly as she was.

”Son,” Adam then spoke up: ”You're in school now. And we're proud of you. I know, you won't disappoint us and bring good grades. Not like you're brother.”

Said brother, Jesse Pinkman, sat under the stairs where the photos were taken and listened for the last hour to his relatives telling his brother how proud they were and how much better he was than Jesse himself.

It wasn't only Jake's first day of school today, but also Jesse's last first day of school, at least as long as he would graduate at the end of this year.

Jesse's father wasn't completely wrong: Jesse's grades weren't good. He never really had A's or B's. Or C's. His teachers didn't like him, Jesse thought, especially his chemistry teacher Mr. White who always told him to work harder. Jesse worked hard, he really did. He often tried to do his homework or to participate in the periods, but he was so easily distracted. When he was younger, a bird outside would distract him. As he got older, he sometimes had the strength to focus harder, but his classmates had noticed Jesse's attention problem and we're trying to distract him now. Additionally, some of them started to bully him, too. They made fun of his clothes, his height (He wasn't very tall for his age) and, of course, every time he would give the wrong answer in the periods.

Jesse sat there, under the stairs -his favorite spot- and though about the past day, it had really been the worst, as he heard the voice of his mother yelling his name.

”Jesse! Come! We're not waiting anymore!”  
Diane's voice didn't sound soft, she had probably yelled his name several times before but Jesse didn't hear her.

He got up pretty slowly and stumbled in the dining room. His parents, grandparents, his aunt and little brother were sitting at the old wooden table Diane got from her grandma and which was only used on special occasions.

As Jesse entered the room and took his seat at the end of the table, all eyes were fixed on him. His father throw him an angry face but then stood up and raised his glass of wine with laughter.

”We all are here today to celebrate my youngest son, Jake, who is everything to me and his mother. I think it's only right to say that I have never been so proud in my life. Jake, you are still very young, only five years old, but you've already made all our life's so much better.” Adam paused a moment to look at Jesse, ”I'm sure, Jake, you won't disappoint us. Not you, my perfect little son. To Jake!”  
”To Jake!” Everyone in the room, except from Jesse, raised their glass and cheered on Jake.

As the family started their dinner, Jesse sunk more into his thoughts. Why didn't his father even said a word about him? It was at least his first day of senior year! Other than Jake, he'd already spent twelve years in school. It's not that Jesse wondered much. His parents never been as good to Jesse as they were to their baby. And they would never praise him for doing nothing just like Jake did on his first day of kindergarten.

”Jesse,“ the friendly voice of his aunt took his attention: ”How's your food, senior boy? I still can't believe you being a senior now!”

Jesse only smiled sweetly at his aunt. He didn't like speaking before any of his realtives because they would always correct him when he said anything hardly wrong. Even though he knew Ginny would not, he feared the disappointed glances from his father. Ginny knew these glaces, too, and so she wouldn't force Jesse to answer her right away, she would wait for a better moment when they were alone.

After the dinner, the entire family took place in the living room because Jake wanted to present them a song on his new flute. It's not like Jake could actually play the flute, he only got it a week before, but of course everyone would listen. And then they would praise Jake again. Jesse couldn't wait for his father's speech when he would tell everyone how proud he is that Jake would learn an instrument and how disappointed he is that Jesse never played an instrument.

”Wonderful, Baby!” Diane said as Jake finally stopped hurting their ears.

”You are so talented, Jake. You could play every instrument!” His Grandma said while his Grandpa clapped hands.

Jesse sighed silently, fortunately no one could watch him because he sat on a chair behind the coach everyone else used.

”Son, will you play us another melody, please?”  
Jesse almost cried 'stop' when his father said this, but he could hold his breath instead.  
.............................................................................  
It was late in the evening when his family finally left and Jesse was happy to finally lay down on his bed.

Even though the door was closed, he could hear every single word spoken in the kitchen.

”He isn't just dumb, Dede, he's... He is... Jesse... Not normal! Not like other kids in his age. Not like I used to be! Not like anyone I've ever known! I can't handle him. Not anymore, not now that Jake needs more attention. I wont let my second son end up like him! I will prevent him from sucking in everything he touches like Jesse does.”

Suddenly, Jesse heard a door shut silently and then the voices disappeared. His mom must have closed the door. Jesse shut his eyes and the events of the day flew by in his head.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
”Jesse Pinkman? Pinkman? Pinkman!”

”Yes, Sir!” Jesse said loudly, shaken by the sudden sound of his name being yelled.

”Pinkman!” The voice said again: ”Were you sleeping? On your first senior day? What is wrong with you?!”

”Sir, I wasn't-”

”Shut up. Rosario?” The voice, which belonged to Mr. White, continued reading the names.

Jesse leaned back in his chair and sighed. He hadn't been sleeping, no, he really hadn't. He had watched the first leaves of fall falling down a tree. He hadn't been sleeping.

When the period finally ended, all students hurried out of the class. But not Jesse. He took his time packing up his stuff and walking out the door. When he finally reached the door, Mr. White spoke up again.

”Jesse,” he said, slightly annoyed: ”I can't let you do nothing in my class. Not the fourth year in a row. You will participate from now on, because otherwise I will let you fail. I won't let you pass this class if you will do nothing just like all of your years on this school before.”

With this words, Mr. White left the room, leaving Jesse by himself.

During lunch, Jesse sat alone. He had friends. A few at least, but they hadn't lunch together. They had barely nothing together and Jesse couldn't make new friends easily so he arranged himself with being mostly alone his last year of school.

”Pinkman!” Robby Hayes said loudly as he and his friends sat down beside the young man.

”Haven't you been thrown out last year? I remember the principal yelling at you in front of the entire school when you got your grade.” He laughed loudly and his thugs followed his example.

Jesse grabbed his plate and tried to get up, but Robby pulled him down again.

”Hey Pinkman, we're just talking. No need to run away.”

”Leave me alone, Robby, you don't like me and I don't like you. So please.”

Robby laughed louder. ”He wants me to leave. Did you guys hear this?,” he turned to his friends who also laughed brightly.

”Robby, I'm not gonna say this again. Leave.”

Suddenly, Robby jumped up eagerly and grabbed Jesse by his collar. He was at least five inches taller than Jesse, in a good shape and his dark teint and short black hair made him look handsome and dangerous at the same time.

”You little idiot are telling me what to do? To leave?” his voice got louder while he spoke until he shouted: ”You are not telling me what to do!”

Jesse tried to escape from Robby's tight grip, but he couldn't. He couldn't escape and no one would help him. Actually, all students in the cafeteria were watching them, but no one would help him.

”What now, Pinkman? What will you do next? You're alone, see, no one's gonna help you out. No one's gonna help you little shit.”

Jesse stood in front of Robby, his head fixed, but his hands were free. So he threw a punch at the taller boy and hit him hard in the face.

Immediately, Robby took a step back and loosened his grip on Jesse so that he could free himself. He did so and ran away, not looking what he had done to Robby.

It must have been enough, Jesse thought as he ran away, because otherwise Robby would have chased him. He didn't, Jesse checked twice.

Jesse stopped at the restroom. He locked himself to prevent him from being killed by Robby or to be caught by a teacher. He knew he couldn't stay forever, also lunchtime was almost over.

When the bell rang, Jesse's heart rate increased in a sudden manner. He couldn't leave the restroom, Robby would find him and then he'd be dead. He couldn't stay, he had to go to math class now and he couldn't just vanish, even if this seemed like the best option to Jesse.

He looked around, feeling his heart beat in his entire body, as hot tears started filling his eyes.

There was no window to escape and no object to use as a weapon if Robby would find him. There was actually nothing except from toilet paper and stinky puddles of urine on the floor.

Minutes had passed and Jesse was still pacing around in the small cabinet with tears dropping from his eyes, as he finally just let go and slid down the wall.

When he heard his name through the speakers, Jesse was still sitting on the floor, eyes red and cheeks wet. He couldn't remember breathing, he couldn't remember thinking the last minutes, everything seemed like a bad nightmare to him, but the noise caught his attention.

”Jesse Pinkman to the principal, please,” the voice of an elderly woman said.

Jesse opened his eyes, he couldn't remember closing them.

”Jesse Pinkmann,” the voice said again.

As he finally got up, he could feel his legs shake. He could barely walk, but he had to leave the restroom.

His own face in the mirror, full of tears and screwed eyebrows, scared him. He couldn't go to the principal like this. But before he could think about it more, his name was called again.

It took the young man another couple of minutes to walk to the principal's office, when he finally arrived, he could make out the figures of Robby and his friends.

Robby's face was red and his nose was smudged with blood. He hold a towel and an ice pack in his right hand. Mrs. Andrews, the secretary, was talking to him while touching his shoulder with compassion. Two of his friends where standing beside him, another one sat on a bench in the background. Suddenly, Mrs. Andrews turned to Jesse.

”Jesse Pinkman?” She asked: ”We were waiting for you. Mr. Torres is about to show up in the next minutes. Take a seat, please. Do you need ice for your hand?”

Jesse looked down at his right hand. It was red and looked bad. Suddenly he felt a horrible pain in the hand he hadn't noticed yet.

”Ice?” Mrs. Andrews asked again, now with a little annoyance in her voice.

The blonde boy shook his head slowly.

”This kid,” the woman said more to herself than to anyone else as she left the room: ”must be such a pain for his parents.”

After Mrs. Andrews had left, Jesse dared to look at Robby for the first time.

His nose was obviously broken but he didn't even look at Jesse. None of the other boys did and Jesse didn't know if it made him happy or if it just scared the hell out of him.

Before he could actually take a seat as Mrs. Andrews told him before, Mr. Torres, the principal, entered the hall.

”Jesse Pinkman,” he said: ”I talked to you before. About your grades and behaviour failings, but I've never thought of you as a thug.”

Mr. Torres was in his late 40s and always dressed in the most expensive suits. He wasn't an unfair or impolite man, but he would always punish little failings very hard.

”What's next?” he then asked the boy strictly: ”I called your parents, they're on their way to get you. They didn't sound happy as far as I can tell.”

Jesse narrowed his eyebrows. Mr. Torres didn't even say a word about Robby, so obviously he thought that Jesse would just randomly punch a way taller guy without being provoked before.

”That is not enough,” Mr. Torres continued: ”If it was only my decision, I would throw you out. Unfortunately it is not, so you'll stay - for the moment. But you will be in detention for the next three weeks. I also talked to Mr. White who told me that you was refusing to participate in class today. I will talk to all of your teachers regularly from now on and if I find out that you're not being the perfect student, you'll have to go. That's it. You can wait here for your parents.”

Mr. Torres left before even letting Jesse say a word or before asking him about the reason for his failing.

Also, Robby and his friends left without even looking at Jesse again.

Jesse could handle being yelled at, he could handle being punished or being treated like total crap, but he couldn't handle being ignored and not listened. He couldn't handle being minor to every person he met in his life.

Only twenty minutes later, aunt Ginny suddenly showed up in the school.

”Jesse!” she said as she entered the hall with a concerned gaze: ”What happened?”  
She didn't sound angry or disappointed, only very concerned. She also pulled Jesse in a tight hug before letting him answer.

”I,” Jesse started then: ”I- I only defended myself, Ginny! Believe me, this guy startedandItoldhimtostopbuthewouldn'tandthenI-”  
Jesse suddenly spoke up and spoke very fast so that Ginny could barely understand a word.

”Jesse!” she interrupted him then: ”stop! I don't understand a word. Breathe before you speak. Your teacher said-”

”He's not my teacher, he's my principal.”

”Whatever,” Ginny rolled her eyes: ”he said you punched another kid... Bobby Hayes?”

”Robby.”

”Robby. Fine. You broke his nose, anyway.”  
Jesse turned his eyes from his aunt on the floor.

”I- I didn't want to.”

”But you did. And your parents had to leave your brother's school enrollment, if I hadn't offered them to get you. They're very upset, though.”

”Because they were interrupted celebrating Jake...” Jesse whispered to himself but his aunt heard it.

”No,” she said strictly: ”because you punched a kid and chose violence before talking.”

”I tried to talk! He didn't listen!”

Ginny looked in the light eyes of her nephew who was meanwhile looking at her again. She watched him a few seconds and hesitated but finally spoke up.

”You know what? Robby and a couple of misfits said that you just randomly punched him. Your principal and your parents believe this story and I think that I should do the same. But when I look in your eyes, I know you're not lying. Tell me everything, kid.”

They were sitting in Ginny's car for the last half hour and Jesse was explaining what had happened at school. Sometimes Ginny would sigh or raise her eyebrows, but in the end, she didn't doubt Jesse's story.

“I trust you, Jesse,“ she said and fixed her eyes on him: “...your parents won't.“

Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes before he said: “I know. They're never trusting me.“

Ginny pulled her nephew in a hug once again and touched his head carefully. She would always trust him. Sometimes, only Jesse would understand her and only she would understand him.

Later the day, Jesse stayed at Ginny's for the rest of the school day, Adam came to get him. He also took Ginny for the party.

“Jesse,“ was the only thing Adam said as Jesse opened the door of Ginny's house. He didn't yell, he didn't swore and he didn't say a nice word. He didn't spoke to Jesse anyway for the short drive to their home.

As he pulled in the lot at their home, he turned to Ginny.

“Would you please go in already? I think Jake's waiting for you and Diane could need some help with the food.“

Ginny only nodded silently before she got out of the car.

Jesse, who sat on the back seat, didn't move. He know it wasn't his turn to leave, too. But before Adam could say a thing, he spoke up.

“Look, Dad-“

“You are quiet now,“ Adam said stoic while watching Jesse through the rear mirror: “You won't say any word now. And I won't yell at you or punish you right now. It's a big day for your brother and I won't let you destroy everything as you do usually. Also, your mom doesn't know what happened, only that you needed to be taken from school. She is concerned because of you. Listen, when we get in, you will give her a kiss and play nice and like you wasn't a total dumbass. You won't mention the incident in school. When time comes, we will talk. And trust me, it won't end good for you.“

Adam made a gesture that meant 'leave' and then Jesse nodded before he left the car as fast as he could.

“Jesse!“ Diane called as she watched her oldest son entering the house. She ran to him and hugged him tightly: “Jesse, baby, what happened?“

Before Jesse could answer, his father walked past him and look at him strictly.

“..Uhm.. I- I- I just wasn't feeling good. Thanks for sending Ginny...“

Diane looked in her son's eyes but didn't say more.

Ginny watched them from the kitchen.

Later, just before the arrival of Jesse's grandparents, Ginny caught Jesse as he helped his mom preparing the dining table.

“Good lie.“ she said ironically, “Did your father told you to lie?“

“To not destroy Jake's party,“ Jesse said sighing and added a whispered: “Because his Party is more important than my well-being.“

Ginny looked at her nephew, her eyes full of compassion.

“Look,“ Jesse said then: “I don't care if Jake's their favorite. He always was, that's okay. But I don't want to be punished for doing the right thing or for just defending myself!“

“Jesse, they won't-“

“They're here!“ Diane's voice interrupted Ginny as it sounded through the entire house to announce her parents arrival.

“Anyway...“ Jesse said before leaving the room.

Next, he found himself under the stairs listening to his family telling Jake how perfect he was.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next time Jesse opened his eyes, it was completely dark and silent in the house.

Jesse looked around to find his watch. It was 3:14 p.m.. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for his father who wanted to give him a lecture. Obviously, he forgot Jesse.

Jesse was still wearing his jeans and the oversized T-shirt he had worn in school before. He didn't even take his shoes off.

The cell he had just gotten after saving money for it the last year laid blinking on his drawer. Jesse got up slowly and grabbed it.

“Hey Jess, you punched Robby Hayes?!“ he read the message from his friend Andy.

Another one by Jamie said: “Yo, man, you're sick! My new hero!!!!!“

Even though his friends were obviously impressed by Jesse's actions, he didn't feel proud. He didn't even regret it or pitied himself. He just didn't have a feeling about it.

After putting the cell down without answering, Jesse left his room as silent as possible.

Next to his room was Jake's. The door was open so he could watch the five year old sleeping.

He went to the toilet. When he returned, he walked past Jake's room again but stopped at his own door.

Jesse stood there completely still for a few moments before he went back to Jake's room.

Standing in the door frame, he looked at his brother again, then he walked to his bed and lifted the small boy up. He laid down with him, softly pressed to his chest.

“Who's it?“ the voice of the little kid sounded very sleepy.

“shh, it's me, Jesse,“ Jesse whispered to his brother.

“Jesse?“ Jake asked half asleep before he continued: “Please don't hate me.“

“W-Why? I don't hate you...“

“But mommy and daddy aren't nice to you?“

Jesse chuckled silently: “It's not your fault lil' bro.“

“...okay...“ Jake said before he fell back to sleep.

Only a few seconds later Jesse fell to sleep, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pinkmans go for a vacation but they fight a lot until Jesse makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever, but here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy :)

Mae 2004

It was the first day of summer holiday and the Pinkmans were about to start their vacation. This year, they would fly for the first time. It was Jake's biggest wish and, of course, his parents did everything to fullfil it.

So they were about to fly to Italy, where all except from Jesse wanted to go. Jesse would have rather gone to Mexico or California where he spent some holidays when he was younger. But at least he was allowed to come with them even though he was already twenty and had no own money to pay for his ticket.

“Jake?“ Diane called from the basement: “Could you please come look what you want to take with you?“

Only a few seconds later, the eight year old came down the stairs. In front of the stairs laid plenty of water toys.

“I want the ball.“ He said.

“Yo, take the surf board,“ the voice of an older boy said in the background.

Jesse laid on the old coach and was playing with his game boy.

“No... I don't want the surfboard.“

“Believe me, it's so much fun! I can help you!“

“Jesse!“ Diane's voice said strictly: “Didn't you hear? Jake doesn't want the surfboard!“

Jesse sighed: “So can I take it?“

“You're already taking our space... And money. No extra wishes allowed.“ His father said as he came down the stairs.

Jesse rolled his eyes, fortunately his father didn't see it.

“Did you finish packing?“ Adam then asked his oldest son.

“ 'course.“ Jesse said.

Diane turned to him: “What about towels and your trunk?“

Jesse nodded silently, still focusing on his game.

“Jesse!“ Adam shouted suddenly: “Your mom asked you a question! You will answer properly when your mom asks you a question. And put this stupid game down!“

The blonde boy sat up and looked at his mom: “Yes, Mom, I have also packed my towels and trunk in my suitcase.“ Then, he turned to his father, looked him in the eyes and placed his game boy purposely loud on this small table next to the coach.

Adam only sighed and left the basement, shaking his head.

Diane followed him, but before she looked at Jesse with a strict expression.

“This game,“ she pointed to the game boy: “stays in the U.S.. I don't want you to play with it on our journey.“

After Diane was gone, Jake sat down next to his older brother.

“Jesse?“ he asked extra sweet: “can I borrow your game?“

Jesse chuckled and grabbed his little brother to tickle him.

“Of course, lil one,“ he said then while Jake laughed loudly.

About an hour later, the family got in the taxi and drove off to the airport.

As they waited to check in, Jesse started to tell Jake jokes.

“Peter steps on a cookie. You find that funny?“

“No,“ Jake said, still grinning.

“The cookie neither.“

Jake broke into laughter that even made Jesse smile.

“Jake, honey, would you please be quieter?“ Diane asked.

Jake nodded and Jesse started the next joke.

Again, Jake broke into ridiculous laughter.

This time, Adam grabbed Jesse's arm and whispered to him in anger: “Could you please behave?! Just once in your life? Your mom already told you to be quiet!“

“Yo-“

“I'm not 'yo'!“ Adam said.

„Well, Dad,“ Jesse said, “It's not me who makes the noise.“

“Now, don't blame your brother! You make him laugh!“

“Anyways...“

“Jesse-“ Adam got louder but was interrupted by Diane.

“It's our turn. Jake, Jesse, take this tickets and go to the security check.“

Diane handed both boys the tickets and pointed to the security check.

“Jesse,“ she said before they left: “take care of Jake. I mean it!“

Diane and Adam would fly first class, because they were only two economy class tickets available when they booked. First, Diane wanted to fly economy with Jake, but Adam talked her into taking the first class tickets and let the boys take the economy ones.

After the two brothers passed the security check, they were told to take a seat in a big hall.

Only twenty minutes later, they could finally get in the airplane.

”Jesse?” Jake asked with big puppy eyes: ”can I sit at the window?”

” 'course buddy,” Jesse answered and pushed his brother sofly through the passage of seats.

”Look!”, Jake pointed out the window: ”How many airplanes there are!”

After a minute, he turned to his brother, looking a little freightened: ”Where are Mom and Dad?”

Jesse rolled his eyes but chuckled: ”They told you a thousand time that they are in the first class. We're economy. I'll take care of you.”

Jake raised his brows: ”You?”

”Yo, man...”

”Mom and Dad wouldn't even let you take care of our suitcases...”

”Yeah, but they're important.”

Jake opened his mouth in dismay: ”How rude!”

”This is called payback, my young Padawan.”

”I don't know star wars, Jesse, stop making jokes about it!” Jake whined, again with puppy eyes which made Jesse laugh.

During the security instructions, Jesse was fiddling with the laces of his hoodie. Jake, who was more freightened of a plane crash, looked at his brother in annoyance.

”Could you please stop this for a minute?!” he said then.

Jesse looked at the eight year old: ”Yo, Dad...”

.......................................................................

After the first hour of the 18 hours fly, Jake suddenly took Jesse's game boy out of his own pocket.

”Yo, man! Where does this come from?!” Jesse cried out freightened.

”Uhmm...? It's yours? I took it with me, 'cuz you said I could borrow it?”

”Jake!” the twenty year old sounded really shocked: ”Mom and Dad told me to leave it at home!”

”You did. It was me who took it.”

Jesse shook his head: “They're never gonna believe this...”

”Oh, Jesse, I'll tell it 'em!”

”I bet!” Jesse said, a little anger in his voice.

About an hour later, Jake fell asleep. He still hold the game boy in his hands but it was about to drop down.

So Jesse took it from his little brothers hands.

They were in the airplane for more then two hours and still 16 hours to go. Jesse wasn't tired and he was so bored that he already thought about jumping out of the airplane and swim to Italy.

Jake made a little noise as Jesse freed the game from his loose grip, but he didn't wake up.

Jesse turned the game boy on and started to play.

.............................................................................

It was almost 10 p.m. and they were in the airplane for about 6 hours. Jake was still sleeping, meanwhile his head laid sobering on Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse was playing with his game boy when suddenly Adam and Diane appeared behind him.

”Jesse!” Adam hissed.

Jesse turned around, a little shocked to see his parent's angry faces.

”Didn't I tell you to leave this game at home?!” Diane said, obviously disappointed.

Jake, in the background, made a little noise as Jesse sat up straight to face his parents better.

”Mom,” he started: ”I didn't bring it here. It-”

”Would you lie to your mother?” Adam hissed again.

”No, I-”

”Jesse, just keep your mouth shut.” Adam said before he left, shaking his head.

”Mom,” Jesse whined to his mom who still stood beside him: ”I'm not lying... Jake brought it here... H-He asked me to borrow it and I said yes... I didn't know he would take it with him...”

”But why did you have it?”

”Mom... Jake was asleep for more than five hours... I was bored...”

Diane raised her brows: ”Did you play for more than five hours?!”

Jesse lowered his head and looked at the floor.

”Jesse...”

He raised his head again before he spoke up: ”I'm 20, Mom. You can't tell me what to do all the time!”

Diane chuckled: ”You know what? As long as you live in our house and as long as we pay for you, you will listen to your father and me! Now give this to me!”

Diane took the game boy from Jesse. Then she turned to Jake whose head rested against the window now. She touched him softly to wake him up.

Jake blinked several times as he woke up. Then he looked at his mom with big puppy eyes.

”Hello, my sunshine,” Diane said with a bright smile on her face, ”Daddy and I thought that you could sleep in the first class. The seats are more comfortable there. I'll bring you there now and you will stay with Daddy, alright?”

Jake nodded sleepy before he got up and followed his mom through the passage to the first class.

Jesse just watched the happenings with an opened mouth.

A couple of minutes later, Diane returned alone.

”Let me sit here, please,” she said as she appeared in front of Jesse, pointing to his seat and the one behind Jesse where Jake sat before.

Jesse switched the seats and watched his mom taking his former seat. Diane didn't say more and Jesse kept watching her.

“Im looking forward to the pizzas in Italy,“ Jesse said after a while, still watching his mom.

Diane only nodded and kept reading the paper she started reading before.

Jesse started another try: “Yo, do you think there'll be dolphins in the sea?“

“Nooo...“ Diane pronounced it as if she didn't listen.

Jesse started and tried another thing: “Hey, what're you reading?“

Now, Diane turned to Jesse. She didn't seem pleased as she spoke up: “Jesse, I'm trying to read. Could you please stop talking to me?“

“You didn't even listen,“ Jesse whispered to himself as he turned away in anger.

Diane sighed and kept reading.

After a while, Diane fell to sleep, too, leaving Jesse all by himself. He looked out the window and started fiddling with the hole in the seat in front of him. Suddenly, he noticed a pen laying in the rolled paper of Diane which she placed carefully on the floor.

Trying not to wake up his mother, Jesse grabbed the pen and the paper. He started drawing a small plane in a corner of the first page. After a while, he started drawing more planes, pizzas and even dolphins.

He kept himself entertained until Diane woke up again. Meanwhile, all pages of the paper were decorated with small drawings of Italian things.

When Diane woke up, she blinked a few times before she realized what Jesse was doing.

“Are you drawing on my paper??“ she hissed in disbelief.

Jesse was a little shaken by the sudden sound of his mother's voice: “Y-Yes? Is there any problem? I didn't draw on the letters!“

Diane just grabbed the paper from Jesse and looked through the pages.

“Every Page? You drew on EVERY page?!“

Jesse nodded softly. He didn't expect this to freak out his mom.

“J-Jesse? Did you even sleep?“

“N-No,“ the young man hesitated. Only now, he realized that the sun already came up. It was about to turn 6 a.m..

“Jesse, you didn't sleep any minute? You didn't sleep during the 14 hours we're on the plane now? Not a single minute?“

Again, Jesse shook his head.

Diane rolled her eyes: “This is going to be funny... Having you sleepless in Italy...“

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

About four hours later, the airplane landed on the airport in Rome.

Jake and Adam got out the aircraft first. They already took their suitcases as Jesse and Diane appeared.

Adam gave Diane a kiss and she hugged Jake tightly.

“I missed you so much, Baby,“ she said with a lovely voice.

“It has been 12 hours...“ Jesse whispered to himself, but his Dad heard him.

“Well, Jesse, I didn't miss you. More, I enjoyed the silence.“

“Ha-ha,“ the twenty year old gave back.

Without another word, the family left the airport.

They got into a cab just a few minutes later.

Rome was huge. Way bigger than they thought. And definitely more beautiful than Albuquerque. Every minute, Jake would point out the window and yell because he saw something nice and interesting. Jesse, who sat behind the driver, would always try to find whatever Jake announced. Diane, who sat between her two sons was already annoyed by Jesse leaning over to Jake's window.

“Look, Jess, this man sells funny umbrellas!“, Jake cried out.

Jesse tried to find the man, as Diane suddenly pushed him away.

“I can't take this anymore! Stay in your area, Jesse! You're freaking me out! Just be normal, at least once in your life!“ she whined.

Immediately, Jesse leaned back in his seat and fixed his eyes on the floor. He could feel tears coming up. Those few words hurt him more than they should have, but Jesse was tired and the last hours with his mother haven't been nice and lovely like he expected them to be. But he couldn't cry. Not now. Not because of this. Not in front of Adam and Diane. They shouldn't know how much pain they caused every day. No, they shouldn't.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at their hotel. After a short while, Jesse couldn't take it anymore and a single tear ran down his cheek. All of them saw it but no one said something. Overall, they all stayed quiet.

Adam took the suitcases out if the trunk while his wife and two sons waited next to the cab.

The grey haired man handed each of his family members their suitcases and then they walked to the entry of the hotel.

The old looking building was gold inside. Gold and marble. It looked old but beautiful. The boy's eyes grew bigger and bigger with every step they made. They've never seen something so nobel in their life.

“That is 'bella Italia', my sons!“ Adam laughed and all his anger and annoyance seemed forgotten.

“I love it, Daddy! I want to stay forever!“ Jake said.

Adam and Diane laughed before the family went to the check-in.

Only a few minutes later, Adam unlocked the door to their hotel room. It wasn't very big, but nobel, too. One king-sized double bed and two big single beds filled the room.

“Mommy! Look how huge these beds are!“ Jake yelled.

“Yeah, Jake,“ Diane laughed: “ These beds are huge! Where do you want to sleep?“

Jesse already laid down on one of the beds while Jake stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

“There!“ he said, pointing to the other single bed.

“Sure? You can have this bed, too,“ Adam pointed at the bed where Jesse laid on.

Jake shook the head and ran to his bed as Jesse just raised his head in disbelief.

”Boys,“ Diane then spoke up: “We should get something to eat. What about typical Italian breakfast in the hotel restaurant?“

Jake jumped from his bed: “No, I want Pizza!“

“Sorry, honey, I think we should get some breakfast first," Diane said friendly while pulling her youngest son into a hug.

“I'd like Pizza, too,“ Jesse said then.

Suddenly, Adam got very loud: “Your mom said breakfast! Do you ever listen?!“

Jake startled as his father raised the voice, but Jesse kept calm, he knew his father yelling at him for no reason.

”Yo, you asked!”

”What is 'Yo'? I don't know the word?” Adam said sarcastically and turned to his wife who only raised her eyebrows.

”Im hungry,” Jake broke the silence.

...........................................................................

After they returned to their room, Diane and Adam took all of their and Jake's clothes out of the suitcases while Jesse and Jake switched through the channels on television.

”There's no cartoon channel,” Jake stated.

Jesse pulled the remote out if his hands: ”Let me take a look.”

”Jesse,” Diane turned her eyes on her oldest son: ”don't take the remote without asking.”

”Mom!” suddenly Jesse exploded. He jumped from the bed and threw his arms in the air: ”He didn't even say something! He doesn't care! You can't always punish me for not-doing-something-wrong!”

Adam got up from the floor where he sat and yelled back: ”This is no punishment! You should have seen how I grew up! My Dad punished me for breathing too loud! And he actually punished me! We are only telling you to behave! But with you it's too late, anyways! You are the biggest mistake I made in my life! I should have given you away when you were a baby! Or at least punish you when you did something wrong!”

Jesse watched his father yelling at him. Telling him that he was a mistake and that his father didn't want him. Never really wanted him.

”...alright...” he said before leaving the hotel room.

...........................................................................

Jesse sat on a bench in the center of Rome. He didn't know where exactly he was and he didn't know how to get back to the hotel but he didn't care anyway. He wanted to stay here forever. He didn't want to return ever again. If his parents didn't want him, he wouldn't go back to them. He wouldn't return.

After an hour or two passed and Jesse only stared at the people going by with hot tears burning in his eyes, he made a decision.

It didn't take long to find the hotel, but the blonde man wasn't sure what to do next. He had a plan but he didn't know if it would work and everything would turn out good.

He stood in front of the hotel room door. He raised his hand several times to knock, but lowered it again and again.

Suddenly, the woman from housekeeping, who he had been cleaning the hall when they arrived, appeared behind him.

”You want to go in?” she asked smiling in her broken english.

Jesse nodded shyly: ”Y-yes.”

”I make you open! Your family left to go to the beach.”

She unlocked the door with a bright smile and Jesse walked past her fastly.

He would pack up his stuff and leave. He would fly back to the USA. And then he would move out of his parents house where everyone hated him. He couldn't stay any longer with these people.


End file.
